


date plans

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, and he's yearning, eugene is nervous, lance is the best bestfriend, rapunzel loves the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: Four months. It had been four months until he had finally asked her out on a date. Four months of non-stop talking and yearning for her. The kicker is that she actually said yes!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	date plans

Four months. It had been four months until he had finally asked her out on a date. Four months of non-stop talking and yearning for her. The kicker is that she actually said yes!

Eugene Fitzherbert had a date to plan for Rapunzel Green. His first date with her actually. Apart from the shaking nerves and the doubt that she’ll even go through with it, he was pretty excited! He had liked her for so, so long.

The question was, how does one plan a date for the perfect girl? He thought that going to the movies was overdone and basic. Dinner was cliche. That was basically all the options out the window. So much for being the dating master.

“Lance,” he groaned as he sat on the floor of his dorm, still trying to come up with ideas. “What do I do?”

Lance and Eugene had been best friends for as long as the both of them could remember. When they were kids, they did everything together. Even though they were both in college, they still did a lot together. Sharing a dorm room was one of these things.

It was only natural that he would go to his best friend for advice. He had always done that, why stop now? Lance considered his question for a while, lying on his bed reading through his script for his next drama assessment.

“What does she like?” he finally said.

A broad smile spread over Eugene’s face. “She loves being outside, it’s kinda cute. Oh! She loves music and painting and baking and literally everything. She loves animals and being nice to people. She -”

“Okay I don’t need the girls entire list of interests, dude. If she loves nature, why don’t you plan an outside date? Like something you guys can do outside?”

Something clicked in Eugene’s brain and his date idea finally came to him. He voiced it out to Lance for his opinion and was met with an enthusiastic nod of approval followed by a “go get her, tiger.”

Their date was meant to be on Saturday and it was already Wednesday. He barely had any time to prepare for it, especially with having classes. It was all he could think about while he was meant to be writing about some kind of Shakespearian novel. So, as soon as his class ended, he went to the local department store and found the supplies he would need to set up the look of their outdoor date.

He even messaged Rapunzel’s best friend, Cassandra, to find out if she knew of any good locations for the date. Though she was cold and kept threatening him, she did eventually give some good suggestions. Eugene went with the one he liked the most and left it at that before he got threatened again.

So far, the plan was going fantastically! Until Eugene realised he would have to come up with food plans for the date as well. It was already the day before it was meant to happen; Friday. So, he dragged Lance out of their dorm and went to the supermarket to get food he knew she would like.

They ended up leaving the store not only with food for Saturday but also snacks for themselves too. All the while, Lance was complaining that getting food for themselves wasn’t what they were there for but picking out his own snacks anyway.

When they got back, Eugene called Rapunzel and told Lance to shut up.

Her sweet voice brought a dopey grin to his face.

“Hey, Eugene!” she chirped. “What’s up?”

_ Play it cool, Fitzherbert.  _ “Oh, you know, nothing.”  _ Idiot. _

Though his answer was dumb, Rapunzel laughed anyway and quickly amended his horrible conversation choice. “Well, it’s a good thing you called! I was wondering what time our date was tomorrow! You never really confirmed it, which is totally okay! I just thought I would clarify.”

His heart fluttered when he heard her laugh. It was the most angelic sound he had ever heard. “Oh, sorry, Sunshine. I thought I’d pick you up at around four o’clock? Does that work for you?”

“Definitely! I can’t wait!”

It was finally Saturday. Eugene had been jittery all day, even to the point where he made Lance stay at the date spot while he got Rapunzel so nothing happened to it, telling him to leave when he saw them coming back. To make his best friend feel better, Lance agreed without hesitation.

Eugene drove back to the college and walked nervously to Rapunzel’s dorm room. The walk felt longer than it actually was, but Eugene chalked it down to the fact that he was just worried. What he was scared about, he didn’t know but either way he was nervous and his hands were uncomfortably clammy.

When he finally arrived outside her door, he took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door. He waited a few moments until the door opened to reveal a raven haired girl. Eugene immediately recognised her as Cassandra.

“Hey, Cassandra,” he greeted, purposely mispronouncing her name to highlight the second ‘a’. “Is Rapunzel around?”

“Yeah,” she said, rolling her eyes. “She’ll be out in a sec. While I have you out here though, Fitzherbert. If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, all of your teeth will be ripped out one by one. Deal?”

“Yes ma’am.” Eugene said, making sure to take a cautious step back so he wouldn’t get attacked before his date.

When Rapunzel got to the door, interrupting the death stare Cassandra was giving him, his entire heart stopped for a moment. She was dressed in a purple floral romper with white flats to match the white flowers on the outfit. Her short brunette hair was pinned beautifully back. She looked so gorgeous.

They said their goodbyes to Cassandra and Eugene took Rapunzel’s hand as they made their way over to his car. Their conversation flowed easily on the way to the date spot and he could sense her excitement when they pulled up to the forest. Where Eugene had set up the date was about a five minute walk from the car park.

They made it to the clearing and Rapunzel’s jaw dropped. There was a blue blanket laid out on the grass, the food decorating it’s surface. Eugene had even put fairy lights up on the closest trees and had a speaker playing Rapunzel’s favourite music.

When she stopped walking, Eugene was worried again. But, she spun around, cupped his face and kissed him. Shocked, he widened his eyes before settling into the kiss and pulling her closer, resting his hands on her waist.

Hands down, that was the best kiss Eugene FItzherbert had ever experienced. Not that he was expecting any less, he had been wanting to kiss her for the longest time and was so excited that it was finally happening.

She pulled away after a while and smiled at him so sweetly, his heart melted. “Eugene, this is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> i kinda have been stuck on my other fic for a while, so i decided to write a quick oneshot! this came to me when i was doing the dishes and i couldn't stop thinking about it until i wrote it, so i did.  
> anyway! i hope you like it <3 i'll get around to writing the next chapter of eviction notice when i can get passed the part i'm stuck on! hopefully it'll be out in the next week or two!


End file.
